The present invention concerns a method of temperature control of a shaping tool of a shaping working machine, and an electronic control or regulating device.
The following discussion of the state of the art is implemented for example on the basis of an injection molding machine as a special case of a shaping working machine and on the basis of an injection molding tool of such an injection molding machine as an example of a shaping tool of a general shaping working machine. The disclosure of the following application, however, is not limited to that specific case.
In the state of the art, through-flow amounts of a temperature control medium for cooling and/or heating (in general, temperature control) of the injection molding tool were determined either in a scarcely reproducible fashion based on the experience of an operator of the injection molding machine or with the assistance of complicated and expensive instruments (simulation, measurement values obtained in the course of a tool specification and evaluation operation, and the like). Sometimes, the maximum possible through-flow amount (the through-flow in a temperature control branch or in a plurality of parallel temperature control branches is not limited by any control member) was also simply set.
The procedures in the state of the art suffer from a series of disadvantages. On the one hand, they are very complicated and expensive. On the other hand they are not suitable as a basis for more extensive investigations like for example:                would higher through-flow amounts have an influence on economy and quality of the shaped part?        what effects do fluctuations in the through-flow have on process reliability?        how do different through-flow amounts have an effect on energy efficiency?        